originalcharactersfandomcom-20200213-history
Josei Kimura
❝In the Darkness and the Silence. She was more alone than she had ever yet been.❞ Appereance Telah diketahui bahwa tubuhnya telah kebal dalam situasi apapun, Josei tidak membutuhkan tameng atau baju besi. Ia hanya mengenakan kaus hitam yang disertakan dengan celana panjang berkantung. Diikuti dengan sepatu yang nyaman dan tidak sempit Ia memiliki senjata khusus yang tertera ditubuhnya. Josei memiliki dua buah pedang sepanjang 65cm yang menggantung dibagian punggung belakangnya, Ini adalah senjata utama yang ia pakai dalam menjalankan misinya. Sementara disetiap sisi pinggang Josei terdapat dua buah pistol kecil yang diberi nama little rifle, ''Senjata ini bekerja seperti Senapan serbu lainnya, Hanya saja dalam bentuk mini. Kemudian disetiap sisi berlawanan sepatu bootsnya, tersembunyi pisau belati sepanjang 30cm dengan mata pisau yang runcing. Diikuti dengan tiga buah mata pisau yang tersembunyi disetiap kedua sarung tangan khususnya, ini adalah senjata rahasia yang dipakai dalam keadaan terdesak, Mereka tersembunyi dan mampu keluar dengan tombol kecil dibalik sarung tangan hitam tersebut. Senjata terakhir adalah pisau belati mini yang tersembunyi dibalik alas sepatu miliknya, Dengan mata pisau sepanjang 15cm. Personality Kepribadian Josei juga bergantung pada serum yang berada dalam tubuhnya. Serum yang bersifat keras dan kaku ini mengubah kepribadiannya 360 derajat dari kepribadian aslinya. Namun tujuan dan hati yang bersih tidak mampu menghilangkan kepribadiannya yang halus dan perduli kepada orang lain. Kepribadian Josei cukup ekstrim dan bervariasi, Terkadang Josei datang sebagai sesosok wanita yang halus, lembut, perduli, dan sangat nyaman. Dan terkadang juga kepribadiannya bisa menjadi sosok yang berbeda dan berlawanan dari kepribadian yang sebelumnya, Dimana ia mampu membunuh target tujuannya tanpa rasa ampun dan belas kasihan. Back Story Dizaman awal perang antara para demonstran dan kepemerintaan, Beberapa ilmuan menyarankan dan menyepakati untuk membuat laboratorium "Manusia Percobaan." untuk melawan para demonstran yang saat itu memiliki banyak pengikut. Izin serta ide ini disetujui oleh Presiden yang saat itu memimpin, Dan disaat itu juga orang-orang desa yang kehidupannya dibawah rata-rata dibawa serta diletakkan didalam jeruji besi, Termaksud Josei. Ekspedisi demi ekspedisi mereka lakukan, Para ilmuan yang handal ini telah menciptakan berbagai macam serum kimia yang berbahaya. Tidak ada yang pernah tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika serum tersebut disuntikkan kepada diri mereka. Percobaan demi percobaan dilakukan, Begitu banyak korban yang kehilangan nyawa mereka. Sebagian sukses, Namun tidak dalam keadaan fisik mereka. Dalam posisi yang menegangkan dan berjaya ini, para ilmuan berfikir untuk membuat serum terkuat dari segala serum yang telah mereka ciptakan. Disanalah banyak korban berjatuhan, Termaksud kedua orang tua Josei. Josei yang saat itu berumur 4 tahun hanya menyaksikan kematian orang-orang yang ia kenal, tidak ada sedikitpun air mata yang tumpah dari kedua matanya. Ia hanya menganggap mereka tertidur dan beristirahat. Ketika giliran Josei tiba, Ia adalah manusia percobaan yang paling muda dari segala manusia percobaan yang ada. Serum yang disuntikkan bereaksi dengan tubuh dan darahnya, Membuat rambut coklat-kehitam-hitaman yang ia buat berganti warna menjadi putih. Begitu juga dengan bola mata biru Josei yang berubah menjadi ungu tua, Perubahan secara tiba-tiba mengejutkan para ilmuan dan mengumumkan bahwa Josei adalah satu dari segala percobaan yang berhasil. Mereka mulai mengurung dan memperlakukan Josei sebagai seekor binatang. Kejadian dan perlaukan mereka mulai menumbuhkan rasa kebencian pada Josei, ia memulai taktik untuk membalaskan dendamnya. Sejak saat kejadian itu, Josei memulai pelariannya dan bekerja sebagai pembunuh bayaran paling muda didaerahnya, Para penduduk mengetahuinya sebagai The Mutant, Karena mereka melihat sosok yang mampu menumbuhkan kembali lengannya yang hilang. Sudah ada ratusan orang yang telah tewas ditangan dirinya, yang demi menghidupkan dirinya sendiri. Ia juga kerap kali ditemui diberbagai tempat terpencil ketika melakukan kontrak dengan beberapa orang. Bertahun-tahun silam lamanya, Waktu tengah berjalan dan Josei menemukan dua sosok anak kembar yang tengah menangis dikegelapan malam. Ia menyangkal pikirannya sendiri untuk tidak mendekati kedua anak tersebut, Apa daya ada sesuatu yang menggerakkan hatinya untuk mendekati kedua anak tersebut. Tak lama setelah mereka berbincang, Josei memutuskan untuk mengadopsi dan merawat kedua anak ini layaknya anak kandungnya sendiri. Suatu hal yang aneh bagi orang-orang dan dirinya untuk melakukan hal tersebut. Abilities Kekuatan utama Josei adalah faktor penyembuhan. Hal ini memungkinkan dia untuk menyembuhkan diri dalam kurun waktu 3 menit, Dan kebal dalam segala penyakit maupun keadaan yang mampu membunuh manusia biasa,Diikuti dengan kebalnya tubuh Josei dalam menghadapi racun dan obatan-obatan. Penyembuhan Josei dapat memperlambat penuaan dalam fisiknya, yang berakhir ia bisa hidup ratusan tahun kedepan selain kelebihan itu ia mampu bertahan hidup selama beberapa bulan tanpa air dan makanan. Beruntung baginya karena serum yang diberikan oleh para ilmuan cocok dengan darah yang dia miliki. Disisi lain terdapat efek samping yang buruk, Dimana hal ini bisa terjadi kapan saja. Efek samping yang diperoleh adalah cepatnya jantung berdetak dalam hitungan detik, Ini mampu membuat Josei berhenti untuk sesaat dan tidak mampu untuk berjalan,Hal ini cukup berbahaya bagi dirinya karena selain efek Jantung tersebut Josei dapat kehilangan akal warasnya, Jika ini terjadi ia mampu membunuh siapapun yang ia lihat, Biasanya efek kedua ini dikarenakan Emosi yang tinggi dan tidak dapat ditampung. Gejala Jantung juga mampu diperolehnya ketika begitu banyak luka atau Josei memaksakan dirinya untuk menyembuhkan segala luka yang terpapar ditubuhnya, Kelemahan lain dari serum ini adalah membuat sang pemilik tidak tidur dalam kurun waktu yang lama. Josei sendiri tidak pernah istirahat maupun tertidur, selain itu Serum ini harus bisa dikendalikan melalui emosi sang pemilik. Jika sang pemilik tidak mampu mengendalikan emosinya, maka efek samping yang berbahaya akan terjadi padanya. Antara lain; kehilangan akal sehat, Terjadi perubahan fisik pada pemilik tersebut, kemudian mampu mencacatkan salah satu organ tubuh sang pemilik dengan permanent. Relationships *'Josei <> Diana Panskerville''' Sosok laik dari Josei muncul ketika dirinya mengadopsi dua anak kembar dari keluarga yang disebut-sebut sebagai ahli sihir. Josei mengadopsi Diana beserta adiknya Eidar Panskerville dan merawat keduanya dengan sangat baik, Saat itu Diana dan Eidar berumur 5 tahun. Josei melihat potensi dan bakat yang dimiliki Diana sebagai kesempatan untuk mengajarinya dan berbuat hal baik, Beliau tidak menginginkan Diana menjadi sosok yang sama seperti dirinya. Ketika umur Diana menginjak 6 tahun, Josei mengetahui dia bukanlah anak manusia mortal biasa, Melainkan anak dari seorang Dewa Yunani kuno. Diana kerap kali menyebutkan kalimat-kalimat dalam bahasa Yunani tanpa mempelajarinya sedikit pun. Mereka berdua sangatlah akrab, Bagaikan Ibu dan anak kandungnya. Pada saat Josei mengetahui Diana bukanlah anak biasa, Ia mengajarkan berbagai macam trik bela diri yang ia ciptakan sendiri. Tidak ada satu orangpun yang mampu mengikuti gerakan-gerakan tidak terprediksinya, Hanya Diana yang mampu melakukannya, Maka dari itulah gerakan Josei dan Diana saat membela diri sangat persis. * Josei <> Eidar Panskerville Josei memang kerap kali fokus pada Diana, Ia mengetahui bahwa Diana adalah sosok orang yang emosional dan tidak mamppu menampung amarahnya sendiri. Hanya saja perilakunya berbeda ketika ia berurusan dengan Eidar. Josei bersikap lemah lembut dan tidak kasar, Beliau mengetahui sifat Eidar yang sangat lembut kepada setiap orang, Berbeda dengan Diana yang kasar. Josei memperlakukan Eidar layaknya bayi yang masih kecil. Ia tahu bahwa Eidar bukanlah spesies yang sama seperti Diana, Ia tidak mengetahui siapa sosok Eidar yang sebenarnya. Hanya saja ia tahu bahwa Eidar tidak mampu mengontrol kekuatan 'Hex' miliknya, Disaat itulah ia mengajari Eidar untuk tetap tenang dan fokus pada kepalanya sendiri. Yang ia pelajari dari Eidar yang lemah lembut, pemalu dan sopan ini adalah Bahwa Eidar sangatlah berbahaya. Josei pernah melihat ia tanpa sadar menghancurkan beberapa jenis benda dirumahnya, Yang berakhir dengan "Aku rasa tersikut olehku..". Trivia #Ketika Josei menjadi tahanan dilaboratorium, Ia sering kali mengalami mimpi buruk dimana ia dapat melihat dirinya merawat dua anak kembar dan membunuh semua penjaga di Laboratorium tersebut. #Josei kerap kali memberikan sepeser uang kepada beberapa pengemis dijalan #Ia pernah berpamitan kepada Diana dan Eidar dengan alasan ia mempunyai misi penting, dan berakhir dengan tidak kembali. #Ketika Diana dan Eidar hidup terpisah, Josei sering membuat surat kepada kedua anak adopsinya itu dengan nama kakak serta adik mereka. Ketika ia mengirim surat ke Eidar, Josei mengaku sebagai Diana dan Ketika ia mengirim surat kepada Diana ia mengaku sebagai Eidar. Tujuannya agar kedua kakak beradik itu tidak mempunyai daya pikir negatif satu salma lain. #Josei memiliki senjata tajam yang tersembunyi dibalik bajunya. #Ia sering kali mampir kerumah Lystrate dan Gwendolyn untuk menengok keadaan Si Kembar. #Ketika Eidar berada dalam situasi yang tidak nyaman (Anxiety) Josei bernyanyi dengan menggumam sambil memangku kepala Eidar dan mengusapnya. #Josei juga berdiri sebagai telinga Diana ketika ia berada dalam situasi yang sulit. Ia mendengarkan segala cerita yang Diana ceritakan.